Burners are devices that burn fuel to generate heat in industrial settings, such as those used for generation of electricity, smelting of metals and other materials, and used for processing of chemicals and other substances. Due to incomplete combustion in previously designed burners, newer examples use generators inside the burner to create a vortex (i.e., rotating mixture of air and fuels) in order to supply more oxidants for the combustion process. While this accomplishes the goal of increased air-fuel mixture, an igniter is required for sustaining the combustion and this still may not accomplish complete in burning all of the fuel. Solutions that employ guide pieces and flow spaces (i.e., reactors) can also be used, but suffer from residue and cleaning difficulties, particularly when used with lower-quality fuels. Likewise, reactor solutions that employ a premix burner and a flame tube allow for staged combustion in individual mixers. However, these solutions also require high-quality, clean-burning fuels and suffer from maintenance issues resulting from residues.